Castlevania: Consonance Of Time
by Siones
Summary: What will Soma and Julius and others do when a Belmont from the past beyond Sonia's time came back to haunt them?


Castlevania: Consonance Of Time

Author's notes and disclaimer:

All characters and etc belong to Konami. Any new characters and etc belongs to me.

2013 notes:

I apologize for the really really long hiatus and not completing this story. I have since came back to edit the first chapter, and will be moving on to write the remaining chapters which I have planned. Some lines and words are edited to do away with the childish expressions which I found it quite cool when I was younger.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me via emails!

Warning: This fanfic contains descriptive scenes of extreme violence and cruelty.

* * *

Chapter 1: Distant Memories Stirred

Year 203X

It was a warm night, with no clouds at all in the night sky. The moon was visible to all, naked without cover in the starry night. The weather was unusually humid, with an occasional breeze. Soma tossed and turned in his bed, sweating profusely. He was irritated, real irritated; as he has been losing sleep over the last few nights due to the unreasonable heat.

Soma stood up from bed and walked towards his bathroom, finally deciding to try to cool himself with a cold shower. The dormitory in his high school is well-furnished and equipped. He was satisfied with the living conditions, as his bedroom had a reasonably sized bed for his tall build, and a high-end computer to boot, not to mention that the room was rather spacious.

He had been in Japan for quite some time, and Soma was getting used to the life around there. It had been a while after he had defeated and destroyed his true nature's several attempts to resurrect, Chaos.

Although life has pretty much returned to a state of normality, Soma couldn't help but still feel disturbed within. After all, Dracula and him are one, in body and spirit, and he had been having strange dreams or to more aptly describe, nightmares concerning infernal monstrosities and unfamiliar visions of different places. Yet, it was merely visions nothing more.

Soma came out of his bathroom and proceeded towards his bed, at the same time wiping his hair dry. His hair has since grown longer, after his final battle with another element of Chaos, which could be a sign that the Dracula in him, is slipping away.

Mina and him had been dating seriously, and Soma was content to have Mina as his pillar of support, due to the fact that they went through much together, and she understood his situation perfectly. Dropping himself onto the bed, he looked at Mina's smiling photo and closed his eyes. Soon, he was pulled into a deep sleep...

* * *

Year 1420 Transylvania

Unknown Small Town

A fiery tempest filled the area, as the inferno engulfed the little town. Screams and groans filled the air, as the acrid smell of death permeated the surroundings. From the chaos sprung monsters that heralded the coming of destruction. They ravaged all that showed life. Feasting upon their victims' fears strengthened the resolve for slaughter. As if to admire a piece of handiwork, Dracula sat on his majestic throne atop a gigantic skeleton's head viewing the now wrecked town.

"Foolish humans. To not be able to understand that what they believe in so earnestly, is lies beyond their imagination."

Dracula was melancholic, as he remember vividly the death of his beloved one, abandoned by God. He had believed in Him, and He had failed him. His love Elizabeth had passed away due to an illness while he was fighting for Him.

He could still faintly remember the battle between Walter and Leon, most vividly, the powerful cracking sound of the whip, the aggressiveness and resolve of Leon. The young knight was there to hunt Walter down for taking Sara away initially, but proceeded to the reason that no one should ever suffer Sara's fate, and he succeeded in defeating him eventually. Dracula, then Mathias Cronquist, had proceeded to absorb Walter's essence with the help of his newfound ally, Death. He could remembered the anguished look on Leon's face as Mathias flew away in the form of a bat.

Dracula pondered over the fact that why he would suddenly remember this, but to no avail. Below him, three giant beasts caught hold of some humans. One of the beasts proceeded to impale one man onto a giant spear and thrust it into the ground, as if to put on display to the others, showing them their imminent fate. Dracula mused at this action, and marveled at the notion of how such an action has actually become mundane.

"No! Please! Don't kill us!", pleaded one of the men, as the second beast caught hold of his body and thrust its spear into his body without mercy nor emotion. The third beast looked at the remaining four humans and seemingly thought of an idea. The beast crouched into a stance, as if to pounce on its prey, with its spear poised to thrust. Then, it leap towards the four humans. Dracula was viewing the scene with apathy, when suddenly, a familiar cracking sound could be heard, as the giant beast was ripped into pieces before it could harm the humans. Dracula's eyes widened, as he saw a young boy in his teens holding a whip, yet it was not the very whip that had defeated Walter. Fear, thus, was far from Dracula, as he laughed out maniacally for the first time in many years.

"You are the monster Dracula...?" asked the boy, his voice trembling with rage.

"Indeed, I am Count Dracula! What's your name, lad?"

Without replying, the boy leap towards the remaining two beasts. The two beasts charged forward at the boy, with their deadly claws brandished. Without warning, the boy sped past the two beasts and charged towards Dracula. Dracula widened his eyes in amazement as his two beasts dropped to the ground in pieces.

Dracula was sure; very sure, that the boy charging towards him was the descendant of Leon, for they share the same pale complexion and the noble air around them. However, Dracula knew very well that this boy's wielding of the whip far surpasses his ancestor, as the boy within split seconds ripped his beasts to pieces. He must be careful in dealing with him.

"Challenging me? Such is the nature of humans to keep dreaming of impossibilities! I am Count Dracula, Prince of Darkness! Come and meet your end, foolish sheep of His!"

The boy charged forward, his whip poised to strike. Dracula's giant skeleton moved forward while raising its arm, and swung it down with a ringing smash. The boy dodged the giant arm with ease and his whip went into action. Wielding the whip with amazing finesse, he managed to inflict a huge crack on the skeleton's giant arm using the blade of his whip. Unfazed, the skeleton moved forward with his left arm and swung it down on the boy. The boy dodged the skeleton's arm with ease and crouched to a very low stance. Without warning, the boy lashed out at the skeleton's arm with all his strength and managed to break it, surprising the evil Count.

Raising his whip into the air, the boy started to chant an incantation. Dracula was unaffected, for now, until he saw the colour of the boy's eyes change from dark brown to a radiant blue.

"Ancestors of the Belmont family! Give me strength, power and wisdom to destroy the evil Count, for he has laid destruction upon our homes, and desecrated the spirits of the dead!"

The name 'Belmont' flashed through Dracula's mind as he further confirmed that the boy was Leon's descendant. However, before Dracula could think further, he was interrupted by the boy's powerful aura. In a flash, the boy lashed his whip out at the skeleton in a blinding blaze of lashes, each lash exhibiting the merciless strength of smashing rocks into dust. The skeleton's bones creaked and cracked, major cracks appearing all over it.

"Say your damned prayers, Dracula!" said the boy, as he gave one final mighty swipe at the skeleton and it disintegrated, throwing Dracula off balance his throne seat. Dracula recovered his composure in time and landed on the ground gracefully. The boy followed up and lashed his powerful whip at Dracula. Dracula dodged the first lash easily, however, he was too complacent. The boy lashed out at him fiercely and Dracula was hit several times on his body, causing much pain.

Muttering a string of unholy curses, Dracula dodged the rest of the lashes and quickly threw orbs of lava at the boy. The boy swung his whip in a circular manner and deflected the orbs, however, Dracula teleported behind him and summoned a gigantic orb of fire at him. The boy, unable to react in time, was hit full force on his back. The powerful explosion and impact threw the boy backwards, crashing onto the ground heavily as he winced in pain. Dracula followed up by throwing more orbs at him. With his agility and speed hindered, the boy found no other alternative but once again, swung his whip furiously in a circular motion and deflected all orbs back at Dracula. Dracula teleported behind the boy and clutched hold of him, his fangs poised to bite. The boy recovered in time and with quick reflexes, swung his whip backwards with amazing skill and finesse and managed to whip Dracula on his face and back, forcing him to release the boy. Covering his face, Dracula cried out in pain as blood started to flow out of his wounds. Regaining the rest of his strength, the boy brought his whip upon Dracula mercilessly.

"This cannot BE! I, the Prince of Darkness, being humiliated like this?" screamed Dracula in rage, as he gave a powerful roar that caused the boy to stagger backwards.

"Now, taste my true power!" cried Dracula, as his body started to grow bigger, and his face and body morphed into that of a horned goat. Two menacing snakes protruded out of his back.

The boy stood up and cracked his whip on the ground. He had his composure back, and his blue eyes shone with more anger and hatred. Dracula could not make out why the boy's eyes emanated so much hatred.

"Tell me, Belmont. Why is it that there is so much hatred in you for me?"

"Blood shall be paid with blood."

"Hate me with all you got! It will be a delight to savor your rage-filled blood!"

Dracula charged at the boy with his huge body, his snakes simultaneously spewed acid and fire. The boy, unfazed by the huge monstrosity coming his way, readied his whip, closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. Images of his late family, friends and his happy moments with his fiancee appeared in his mind, and at the same time, the hatred in him magnified beyond imagination. His eyes bled a stream of crimson blood, as he remembered his fiancee's last words:

"The future that...we both looked forward to... Live on in my stead.."

Unleashing a roar that is almost bestial and primal in nature, the boy emanated extreme hatred and anger. Dracula was taken aback by the boy's outrage,and yet he felt familiar with the boy's emotions. He felt the same way when Elizabeth died, and was vengeful towards God and humanity.

Dracula shrugged off his thoughts and charged forward again. The boy did the same, and he brandished another sword with his left hand. Sword and whip in hand, the boy leapt towards Dracula. The two powerful entities clashed, and the shockwave from their clash caused the large flames burning the wooden houses to die off.

As the smoke cleared, the night sky gradually became visible, and beautiful moonlight shone into the now blackened village, contrasting the scene. Two figures fell onto the ground, bloodied and battered. Dracula reverted back to his original form, his body injured seriously, and his powers gravely weakened. The boy fared no less well, as he had most of his bones broken. Both tried to stand up, however to no avail. Dracula managed to stand up first, albeit, with much difficulty. He staggered towards the boy, and grinned. The boy, still full of his hatred, gripped his whip tightly. As Dracula neared him, the boy sprang up suddenly and lashed out at Dracula. Dracula seemed to be expecting a surprise attack, as he dodged the whip and made his way behind the boy. Without wasting any time, Dracula sank his fangs into the boy's defenseless neck.

The boy screamed out in pain. The irresistible taste of Belmont blood flowed into Dracula's mouth, his tongue savoring the sweetness of the hatred and fury in it, as he swallowed greedily. Life slowly seeped out of the Belmont, together with his consciousness. He was dying, but his hatred remained on, not diminishing one bit. Images of his loved ones appeared in front of his heavy eyes, and he woke up. The dying boy roared as he mustered his strength again and swung his whip backwards at Dracula's face. The blade of the whip slashed across Dracula's defenseless face, leaving a big scar on his face. Dracula released his bite on the boy, and retreated backwards hastily, clutching his now bleeding and badly scarred face.

"My face...! It's impossible! You should be dead by now!" shrieked Dracula, as he fell onto the ground. The boy staggered towards Dracula and raised his whip for a final blow, his blue eyes still burning with rage. Dracula, now unable to dodge anymore, gritted his teeth and awaited the final blow. However, the boy collapsed suddenly. Dracula was still in a state of shock, however, he stood up finally and towered over the boy's motionless body.

"Looks like fate is on my side, human..."

Dracula grimaced at his wounds and turned to look around at his surroundings. With the flames gone, he now saw the bodies of his undead army littered everywhere. Dracula was astounded, as he glanced down and looked at the boy. Had this boy tire himself from fighting my army, that I am able to defeat him? Dracula thought for a while, before he sensed a pair of eyes glaring at him beneath. He looked down and saw the boy looking at him, rage still burning in him.

"Dracula... Remember...my name... I..I am Bryan Belmont...I will...be back...to destroy you...if the other members...of my clan don't get you first..."

After saying his last words, the boy passed away, his eyes still fixated on the shaken vampire lord. Dracula was amazed at his human opponent, and that his determination and hatred for him gave Dracula the chills. Furthermore, he did not expect to face the Belmonts in this way, for they are the relations of Leon,whom he considered his only friend. Injured heavily, Dracula teleported away, back to his castle.

* * *

Reality

"Soma! Soma, wake up! Don't frighten me!"

Soma opened his eyes and saw his angel. He felt weak, drained and was perspiring heavily. Soma felt a heaviness in his chest, as he vividly remembered the dream.

"Mina...? Why are you here? What's the time now?" asked Soma, dazed. Mina looked worried.

"Why, Soma! You have been absent and asleep for three days! I came over two days ago to check on you and saw you sleeping, your face contorted, as if in agony... Moreover, I sensed dark powers in you while you were asleep. Were you dreaming?"

"Yes...and a very vivid one at that..." replied Soma, still dazed. He turned and looked outside the windows. It was afternoon, and it was warm. He turned back and looked at Mina, who looked pale with anxiety. Soma smiled and gave Mina a hug.

"HEY! You're so sticky and sweaty!"

Soma laughed, but became serious and related to Mina his dream. Soma felt encumbered by the dream, as he could not remember any event taking place in Dracula's library of memories. Somehow, Soma felt that he might have to face himself again soon, as well as the Belmonts.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo Shrine

Julius Belmont's Residence

Julius looked out of his window, as he sensed dark powers. He looked at the Vampire Killer, which was hung up on the wall of his bedroom. It was resonating in response to the dark powers. Julius sprang out of bed and immediately changed into his battle outfit, as well as his favourite trenchcoat. Without wasting anymore time, he grabbed the Vampire Killer and rushed out of his house, towards the source of the dark power.

"This is impossible! Did Soma not appease the dark awakening in him successfully?"

Julius stopped running, as he saw dark clouds gathering above the city, and the all too familiar and dreadful silhoulette of the demon castle appeared. To his horror, a bright flash of light from the castle engulfed the area beneath it. The morning dawn turned into night, as the eerie glow of the moon shone upon the city once again.

Julius cursed and wasted no time and ran towards the affected area. On his way, he saw several people running in his direction. Their faces was contorted with fright, as if they had just stepped out of hell.

"Mo..Monsters! This is THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN!"

Julius cursed again, this time at the possible works of overzealous prophets claiming the end of the world was approaching. As he neared the area, Julius saw a sight for which he would never ever forget. Hideous and deformed monsters of all forms was attacking humans. Men and women was being torn apart and devoured. Some children, unfortunately, suffered the same fate. Julius was furious and cracked his whip, going into action.

Julius bellowed a war cry and whipped every monstrous form that came his way into pulp and pieces. His heart ached at the unfortunate people who was killed, and although the scene was not much more horrifying than most monsters he fought inside the castle, it was truly hell for a moment. Buildings was damaged, humans was devoured and killed and the area was lit with a fire that raged on and on. Policemen arrived on the scene and fired at the monsters with their weapons, but to no avail. The unholy creatures overran them and dealt them the same fate as other humans. The army, and subsequently the airforce, was called in to surround the area. The area was given up by the Tokyo authorities, which they named it "unholy area".

Julius was exhausted, even though he was killing off the monsters and creatures at a rapid rate, the fact that they are appearing continuously from the strange light crushed any hope of stopping the deadly rampage. To prevent any further deaths, proceeding towards the light source would be the best solution, thought Julius. Without further ado, Julius whipped his way through the masses of monstrosities, and proceeded in the direction of the light.

* * *

Tokyo

High School

Screams and cries could be heard, as hysteric students rushed to safety upon seeing the floating demonic castle. Soma and Mina could not believe what they had just seen. The dreaded castle and its minions, together with the unholy night. The castle was destroyed together with the last bit of Chaos' existence, and it baffled Soma as to why did the castle appear without his influence.

"Soma! I sensed infinite dark energies in that light! We need to prevent the energies from spreading! It is the harbringer of death!"

Mina jolted Soma back to reality. Soma nodded in agreement and concentrated. He felt the stirrings of his dark powers and summoned them from within his consciousness. Upon summoning back his powers, Soma's eyes turned red and a dark aura surrounded him. Mina eyed him cautiously but relaxed, when Soma gave her a smile.

"I'm going. Mina, hide somewhere safe. I will end this."

Mina nodded and followed the remaining students to safety. After making sure that Mina was out of sight safely, Soma teleported.

* * *

Tokyo

Unholy Area

Julius dodged a powerful strike by a harpy, and countered by a quick lash of his whip onto the back of the Harpy. Injured, the harpy attempted to escape. However, Julius' state of mind at this time, refused to allow any creature of the night to live. Cracking his whip, Julius leapt high up into the air and lashed out at the harpy with a powerful strike to its head, killing it instantly.

Upon landing onto the ground, monsters swarmed towards him. Without hesitation, Julius took out his cross and chanted an incantation.

"Holy Cross!"

As Julius floated upwards, a powerful light engulfed his body and a powerful flame of cross exploded, burning any unholy creature within its radius. After clearing the swarm of monsters, Julius ran at full speed towards the light source, determined to stop any more creature from appearing. On his way, he saw several flying bone skeletons heading towards the city. Before he could do anything to them, several orbs of lava destroyed the skeletons. Julius was surprised and turned to look. Soma was hovering above him, with a determined look.

"Soma! You..you are alright! Then, how did the castle..?"

"I do not know, and the only way to find out is to proceed into it."

Soma landed beside Julius, with a look of relief that he was not alone in this fight. Julius seemed to sense Soma's thoughts and smiled.

"Looks like you are rather comfortable controlling your dark powers...can you construct a barrier around this area to prevent any more monsters to escape?"

"No. Dracula's powers are still too vast and powerful for me to handle. I am only capable of fighting sparingly right now."

"Speaking of fighting.. Here they come...!"

As soon as Julius finished speaking, a large group of monsters crashed near them out of nowhere and quickly surrounded them. Following up was a loud roar, which after that a grotesque monster with four arms and three heads appeared above the swarm of monsters. The heads was different in size and appearance, with one looking like a goat, the other two looking like a bull and a lion respectively. It was heavily armored, and it carried a huge halberd, and seemed to be the most powerful creature among the rest at present. It landed with a loud booming sound, crushing those monsters beneath it.

"There's no time to be wasted. Go Soma, I will deal with this creature."

Julius pushed Soma away and charged towards the creature. Soma took a look at Julius once more, before levitating himself towards the light source. Julius leap high up into the air and tossed some holy water onto himself, before lashing the Vampire Killer at the unholy hybrid creature. The creature, surprisingly, with its huge mass, dodged Julius' whip easily and countered with a strong swing of its halberd. Julius barely dodged the deadly swing and backflipped to a safe distance.

Julius charged forward again, this time lashing out multiple times, hitting the creature on its body. To Julius' dismay, the whip seemed unable to hurt it. The creature wasted no time and opportunity and swung its halberd down at Julius. Julius made no attempt to dodge until the very last second before the halberd reaches his head, then he leapt forward and under the creature's legs, allowing him to circle behind the creature.

"Here goes!"

* * *

Unholy Area

Light Source

Upon reaching the light source, Soma found four undead wizards sitting on the four corners of a hexagram. Soma deduced that these four wizards are the ones responsible for summoning the monsters, and moved in. Before Soma could reach the four wizards, who was in a trance, a giant golem materialized in the air above him and crashed downwards. Soma was forced to leap back before the golem could crush him with its heavy foot.

"Flame Explosion!"

Soma chanted a spell and released a powerful fireball towards the red orb at the middle of the golem's chest. The fireball hit the golem and exploded, forcing it to stumble backwards and seemingly groan in pain. With the golem temporarily out of the way, Soma concentrated on a more powerful enchantment.

Soma gave a powerful roar and a diagram of a hexagram appeared in the night sky, and from the hexagram came a one-eyed giant, crashing down upon the four wizards, who was powerless and helpless to defend themselves.

"Master. Baldur at your service."

The giant knelt before Soma slowly, and proceeded to attack the golem. With the four wizards killed, the light slowly dissipated. Soma looked up to the demonic castle, and decided to go into it, to find out who was reviving the castle. Before he could do so, the unholy creatures which was scattered around the area returned to the spot. Soma looked around him, and saw no way out of the situation, not even with Baldur by his side.

"Looks like the night shall be long..."

* * *

Unholy Area

Julius' Location

Julius lashed his whip hard onto the creature's back, causing it to bleed heavily. The creature howled and roared in pain, before turning around swiftly and delivered a powerful blow with its' fists to Julius' ribs.

Julius groaned, as he was sent flying from the blow. Regaining his composure, Julius managed to land gracefully, at the same time clutching his chest. The creature, enduring its pain, charged at Julius at full speed, with its halberd poised to strike. Julius stood up, albeit, with much difficulty, before dodging the charging monster with a leap into the air.

Julius chanted an incantation and directed it into the holy water, and then throwing it downwards to the creature. The creature was unable to react in time and was drenched by the holy water, which exploded into a powerful flame of a cross, subsequently burning the creature and banishing it back to where it came from. Julius landed heavily on his foot while tending to his ribs, which had two bones cracked. Before Julius could catch his breath, the remaining swarm of monsters continued their intended attack on Julius. Julius could not get ready in time, for his injured ribs hindered his movement. He gripped his whip tightly and prepared to fight nonetheless, live or die.

A sudden flash illuminated the area as huge barrages of energy blasts hit the monsters incessantly from behind Julius, as he saw them vapourising rapidly and instantly. Julius was stunned, until a familiar and feminine voice interrupted him.

"Hey Mister Julius, done with daydreaming?"

Julius turned and saw the mature and beautiful Yoko winking at him. Behind Yoko was a large group of people, wearing white robes with their hoods over them.

"The Church sent me over to investigate, or should I say, exterminate if possible?"

"Well, it's always best to have extra helping hands... Argh...!"

"Hey you are hurt! Let's get you treated first!"

"No! Soma's alone wherever he is now! He needs help immediately!"

Taken aback by Julius' outburst, Yoko gave a quick assessment of his injuries and mentally concluded that nothing will dissuade this man now.

"Alright, I understand. We'll get you treated as we go along. Let's go then! Wonder how little Soma looks like now after a year?"

Julius and Yoko's entourage set off hastily, unaware that Soma was facing great danger right now...

Tokyo Beneath Castle

A series of explosions rocked the place, as Soma barely dodged the deadly lasers of the Eyes. Baldur was struggling, as the monsters poured their numbers onto him, preventing him from aiding his master. Landing awkwardly, Soma tried to recover as much of his breath. He was battered all over, and he was losing his consciousness. Without even realising what he was doing, Soma chanted a spell. Upon finishing his spell, a black orb of darkness appeared above him. Soma jumped into it and the dark orb fused into his body.

"Behold the power of Chaos!"

Soma's eyes turned more crimson, as two tiny fangs protruded from his mouth. His consciousness was slipping, yet he was holding onto his remaining bit of humanity, together with its memories. He was losing control of himself at the same time, as his body seemed to have a life of its own, automatically moving, as though in reflex. His nails turned sharper, and his throat craved for something. Blood. The red substance of life. Sweet life.

Soma turned towards the incoming swarms of monsters. The Eyes fired their lasers at him, and at the same time skeletons threw bone missiles at Soma. Soma dodged the attacks as though he had wings, and with an quick incantation, Soma threw several lava orbs at the monsters, decimating them instantly. Without pausing to rest, Soma charged towards a gigantic minotaur. Stretching his powerful arms, Soma ripped the minotaur to shreds before the bull-man hybrid could react. Without hesitating, Soma sunk his fangs into the minotaur's body, extracting the substance he so crave. However, life is not present in undead creatures, as their blood was tainted by the unnatural force that keeps them animated. Soma flung the dismembered body away, as his appetite was not sated. He needed more blood, pure true blood. He looked at his surroundings, and sniffed hard. The scent of blood caught his nose. His heightened senses pinpointed the location in the castle above him.

The monsters continued to move onto Soma, unfazed by his sudden change in power and outlook. Baldur broke free of the hold the monsters had over him and proceeded to aid his master. Soma, now in a unstable state of condition, roared, causing every unholy creature present to crash onto the hard earth, unable to get up, as though lying prostrate in respect of their once, former ruler. The scene was a sight to behold, as silence ruled the atmosphere. The unholy monstrosities was rigid with fear, including Baldur, as Soma slowly levitated upwards to the castle, letting his inhumane demonic instincts take control.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soma's figure slowly disappeared as his maniacal laughter trailed off into the night.

* * *

Tokyo Residential Area

The earth trembled, as a gigantic grotesque being the size of a three storey building lumbered across the streets, at the same time dripping corrosive acids, corroding anything it touches. The army and the airforce was trying their best to lure the being away from the area but to no avail. To make matters worse, hysteric civilians filled the streets, trying to escape, making it impossible for the army and airforce to use their most destructive weaponry. The JSDF troopers got into formation with their laser- guided bazookas and fired. The powerful rockets exploded upon contact with the monster, causing it to stagger to its side, at the same time giving out an unholy groan. In accordance with the army's plans, the monster fell and crashed onto some of the already abandoned houses, which are wired with powerful explosives. The impact of the crash caused the explosives to ignite instantly, engulfing the monster in a large explosion. As the smoke cleared, to the army's horror, the monster was unharmed as it stood up. The monster's eyes turned crimson and a powerful flash of light shot out of its mouth, engulfing the area. The engulfed area exploded, taking everything with it.

The monster, through its eyes, scanned the now vaporized town area for any more signs of life. It was hungry, hungry for blood, hungry for flesh, and hungry for the odor of death. It was imprisoned inside the castle's dungeon for eons, and now his new owner released him out into the free world. Suddenly, it detected a human-sized silhouette in the now dust- filled area. With its demonic sight, it could detect a powerful aura emanating from the unknown being. It knew that this unknown being possesses much powers than it itself does, but, with the freedom ahead waiting, it decided to challenge the unknown entity. Without warning, the monster opened its mouth once again, releasing another flash of light, this time at the unknown being. The area exploded, leaving a large crater. The monster thought the unknown being was eradicated, and turned away. A powerful force from atop came crashing down on the monster's head, as a powerful barrage of fireballs appeared from nowhere surrounded it, blasting it in a flame of furnace and incinerating it. The figure, clad in a black cloak, landed gently on the earth, and looked towards the castle. His long silver hair flowed along with the wind, as he unsheathed his sword. His eerily white complexion reflects the demonic moonlight, which made his complexion seemed more pale. His eyes seemed sad as he assessed the situation. His beautiful face frowned and subsequently contorted in agony as his aid came late to the humans.

"The age of darkness...is encroaching upon us once again..."


End file.
